1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
A method such as electrophotography in which image information is visualized through an electrostatic charge image, is currently being used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on the surface of a photoreceptor (image holding member) through charging and exposure processes; and the electrostatic latent image is developed using a developer containing a toner and visualized through transfer and fixing processes. As the developer used in this case, there is used a two-component developer including a toner and a carrier; and a single-component developer in which a magnetic toner or a nonmagnetic toner is used alone. In addition, as a preparation method of this toner, a kneading and pulverizing method is normally used in which a thermoplastic resin is melted and kneaded along with a pigment, a charge-controlling agent, and a release agent such as wax, cooled, finely pulverized, and classified. Optionally, during toner preparation, inorganic or organic particles for improving fluidity and a cleaning property may be added to the surface of toner particles.